Nunca te dejare ( bbrae )
by Dani-Neko
Summary: Esta es una historia de raven y chico bestia en el camino a su amor ¿que pasara ? ( bbrae )
1. Embarazo

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde la vez e qué los titanes habían viajado a Tokio , robin y starfire se hicieron novios , ciborg quedó solitario y raven y chico bestia se hicieron pareja . Lo sé muy difícil de creer pero al final era de esperarse , pero decidieron mantenerlo en secreto , temían la reacción de los demás al saber la noticia

Una mañana raven se despertó como de costumbre ,abriendo sus ojos vio a ese chico verde abrazándola profundamente dormido. Solo pudo sonreír al ver lo tierno que estaba

Rav : buenos días Gar- dice dándole un dulce beso es los labios - vamos no queremos que te vean aquí el mi havitacion - dice parándose de la cama poniéndose una bata

Lo que no mensione es que ambos estaban desnudos

Cb; buenos días nena - dice parándose poniéndose tambien una bata- enserio quieres que me valla rav - dice abrazándola por la cintura dándole besos en el cuello

Rav : hay gar ...ah - dice entre gemidos- basta - dice moviéndose quedando pegada a su frente

Cabe a destacar que chico bestia había crecido bastante y era del mismo tamaño de raven

Cb: rav...nena - dice tomándola de una mejilla para después besarla en un beso intenso pero cálido -sabes ...

Raven lo miro con la cara mas dulce que tenía y chico bestia solo pudo abrazarla

Cb: raven te amo nena - dice en su oído- me voy te veo en el desayuno- dice saliendo de la habitacion

Raven quedó un poco confusa con lo que acaba de pasar . Fue al baño de su cuarto y sacó una caja que era una prueva de embarazo

Raven se había sentido mal la última semana y decidió hacer esto solo para descartar

Rav : bueno aqui vamos - dijo para hacerse la prueba

Después de hacerse la prueba la metió en la caja y mientras esperaba que pasara el tiempo fue a desayunar

Al entrar a la sala estaban todos comiendo tostadas

Rob : hola raven quieres tostadas

Star : no quisimos despertarte

Rav: no tranquilos no quiero tostadas - dice llendo hacia el refrigerador

Cy : segura ?

Cb : vamos raven con tofu es delicioso

Cy : viejo eso es asqueroso

La verdad los dos sabían disimular bien frente a los demás

Raven abrió el refrigerador y sacó una manzana

Star : raven - se arcerca -segura que no quieres, te sientes bien ?

Rav : tranquila estoy bien - le dice a su amiga viendo el reloj , ya paso el tiempo para ver la prueba

Fue a su habitación y entró al baño a ver la prueba

Rav : estoy segura de que no lo estoy ... por favor que allan sido los camarones y que no lo esté - dice para ver la prueba

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían estaba embarazada

Rav : CHICO BESTIA !!!! - gritó desde el baño asustando a los titanes que estaban en la sala

Chico bestia fue el que más se asustó ya que raven nunca le llamaba así , ella le dice Gar y no chico bestia

Rob ; que le sucede - dice asustado el lider

Cb : tranquilo iré yo - dice llendo a la habitacion corriendo

Star : que le habrá pasado ?

Cy: seguro encontró ropa sucia de él en su habitación- dice en tono burlón y ellos se echan a reír

Mientras ellos reían chico bestia iba asustado al cuarto de raven, al llegar abrió la puerta de un golpe

Cb : Rav nena !?!? - dijo asustado - donde estás ?!?! - al ver la puerta del baño abierta fue hacia allá . Y hay estaba dándole la espalda a la puerta con la capucha puesta tapándole la cara y la capa tapándole el cuerpo, estaba de rodillas en el suelo. A esto chico bestia se pone al frente de ella y la agarra de los hombros- qué pasa rav me tienes asustado?!?!

A esto raven se queda mirando la caja que estaba tirada en el suelo, chico bestia la agarra y le pregunta

Cb : que es esto ?

Rav : ábrelo

Al abrirlo vio la prueba, el sabía lo que significaba... que ella...

Cb : Rav - dice mirándola a los ojos - estás embarazada?

A esto raven se tumbó en el pecho de chico bestia y comenzó a llorar, chico bestia la abrazaba . Duraron así como quince minutos hasta que chico bestia rompió el hielo y pregunto

Cb; que te preocupa Rav?

Rav : que me vallas a dejar - a lo que el chico bestia se sorprendió- esto significa un cambio en nuestras vidas y no quiero arruinarlo solo por esto

Chico bestia la toma de los hombros jalando la capucha hacia él y besándola , un beso de amor calidez y confianza que raven no pudo resistir y le siguió la corriente

Cb : nena ... yo te amo nunca te dejaría sola y el bebé no va a cambiar nuestras vidas en cambio las va a hacer mejor - raven solo pudo llorar y abrazarlo y el a ella

Se dirigieron a la sala y no pudieron terminar de pasar cuando los golpearon en la cabeza dejándolos noqueados

Star : no crees que fue demasiado robin ? - dijo un poco preocupada

Rob : tranquila no les pasó nada están bien - dijo en tono tranquilizante- cyborg busca la prueba en la habitación

Cy : está bien

Aproximadamente pasaron 15 minutos desde que se desmayaron el primero en despertar fue chico bestia , al ver que estaba en la sala trató de levantarse pero estaba atado a una silla

Cb : o rayos que está pasando - luego se acuerda que estaba con raven al voltear a su derecha la encontró desmayada amarrada en la silla - raven?!!? Nena despierta?!?

Raven poco a poco se fue despertando al ver a chico bestia se calmó un poco ya que estaba ajitaga

Cb : Raven nena están bien ?!?! - dijo asustado

Rav : si estamos bien - dijo más calmada - por que estamos aquí amarrados?

Rob : ajá ya despertaron ! - dice acercándose a ellos

Cb : viejo fuiste tú!!- dice furioso

Rob : no solo yo - dice y se acerca starfire y cyborg

Rav : starfire cyborg !!!

Cy : queremos respuestas

Rob: y sobre todo cómo llegó a pasar esto - dice y muestra la prueba de embarazo de raven

 **Continuará**

 **Ok holis**

 **Una cosa que les quiero decir es que ellos dos tienen 17 años**

 **Bueno bay**


	2. II

La joven pareja se sorprendió al ver lo que robin tenía en la mano

Rav : bueno...- suspira para después decir - si somos pareja

Star : desde hace cuanto?

Cb : después de la misión Tokio - dice a lo que sus amigos se sorprenden

Cy : hace dos años?!?! Y no nos dijieron nada !!

Rob : ok ok calma - suspira - Y POR QUÉ NO SE LES OCURRIÓ DECIRNOS!!!

Cb : por qué pensamos que... - no pudo terminar cuando raven lo interrumpió

Rav : pensamos que nos echarían o no nos tomaran en cuenta - dijo triste

Robin sabía que no mentía

Rob : bueno ... somos héroes y también amigos los amigos se ayudan mutuamente

Cb : bueno pero no tenias que amarrarnos - dice convirtiéndose en serpiente safandose de las cuerdas - raven estás bien no te duele nada- dice rompiendo las cuerdas de raven

Raven : si estoy bien tranquilo - dice con un tono tranquilizante

Robin : bueno bueno y... cuantas semanas tienes -dice y al no conseguir respuesta les pregunta - ya saben la última vez que lo hicieron ? No me digan que ?! - dice y los dos se sonrojan - hay mi Dios ! Bueno tendrán que ir con un ginecólogo- dice el también sonrojado- o y no dormirán más juntos

Cb y rav : Que?!?!

Rob : exactamente no pueden tener relaciones sexuales eso podría dañar al bebé y punto

El resto del día pasó rápido ya era de noche la hora de dormir y ni chico bestia ni raven podían dormir, les hacían falta la presencia del otro

Además robin puso trampas afuera para que si salían el se despertara

Pero raven no aguanto más

Rav : al diablo con robin - dice levantandoce de la cama - azarath metrion zinthos -dice abriendo un portal a la habitación de chico bestia Estaba acostado dándole la espalda , ella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Cb : nena ? - dice y voltea a verla - tú tampoco puedes dormir

Rav : no no puedo -dice acotándose al lado de el

Cb : robin seguro vendrá - dice un poco preocupado- a ya se- se levanta rápido de la cama y levanta un pedazo del piso que llevan a un pasadizo secreto - ven nena

Rav : un segundo - se levanta de la cama - azarath metrion zinthos - dice creando un maniquí de chico bestia en la cama - listo así no sospecharán nada - dice tranquila- vamos

Bajaron por el pasadizo que llevaba a una habitación no tan grande que tenía una cama y un pequeño tocador

Rav : tú vienes aquí ?

Cb : si cuando necesito estar solo - dice acostándose en la cama - ven aquí rav

Raven se acuesta en la cama con chico bestia . Ahora si los dos se sentían bien , estaban apunto de agarrar el sueño cuando chico bestia por un impulso besa a raven . Los dos estaban en ese hermoso beso , chico bestia sé colocó arriba de raven aún sin romper el beso . Tuvieron que parar cuando se les acabo la respiración, chico bestia comenzó a besarle el cuello

Rav: ah ...Gar - dice entre gemidos-re..cuerda ...lo ...que .. ah! Dijo robin ah !!

Cb : al diablo con robin - le dice en el oído - no poder hacerlo en 9 meses me volverá loco mejor ahora que nunca

Rav : sabes tienes razón...continua- lo último lo dijo con un tono sensual

Chico bestia la volvió a besar intensamente y comenzó a meter las manos por debajo de la camisa que tenía y a masajear sus senos , raven jugaba con sus cabellos verdes

Se separaron por falta de aire , chico bestia le quito la camisa a raven , ella no cargaba sostén puesto así que quedó al descubierto sus hermoso senos. Chico bestia comenzó a besarle los senos

Llegaron al punto en que no tenían ropa

Cb : raven...segura - dice un poco nervioso

Rav : no lo sé - dijo también nerviosa

En un momento se imaginaron a robin diciéndoles

 _Rob : no pueden tener relaciones sexuales por qué podrían hacerle daño al bebé me entendieron !!!_

Ellos se estaban ríendo por lo que habían imaginado

Cb : bueno creo que robin tiene razón podríamos hacerle daño- dice posando su mano en el vientre de raven

Ambos se quedaron dormidos en esa pequeña habitación

Pasó una semana desde aquel día . Robin ya había dejado en paz a raven y chico bestia

Hoy tenían la cita con el doctor y ambos estaban muy nerviosos

Cuando les tocó pasar la doctora le colocó a raven en el vientre un líquido parecido a la gelatina y comenzó a parasarle la máquina

Dra. : bueno ... tú bebé está sano - dice moviendo la máquina- vas por el primer mes

Cb : que bueno - dice feliz

Cuando terminaron con la máquina la doctora les dijo que los esperaba en su oficina

Cuando fueron a la oficina la doctora les platico sobre únase cosas

Dra.: bueno titanes su bebé está muy bien , saludable - dice escriendo en una hoja que después coloca en una carpeta - otra cosa ... raven

Rav : si qué pasa

Dra . : ya e tratado con varios súper héroes tú no eres la excepción, tus poderes no los podrás utilizar ya que eso podría causarle un gran daño al bebé Cómo lograr de qué sea prematuro

Cb : ósea que no puede luchar?

Dra . : si puede luchar por lo menos hasta el tercer mes - dice en tono serio - pero a partir del cuarto es que tú vientre se empieza a inchar y no puedes ni usar magia ni aplicar fuerza

Cb ; entendido doctora

Dra . : o y ahora les toca la parte más dura que son los vomitos - dice escribiendo en una hoja de papel - esto dura como hasta el quinto mes , y debes tomar mucho líquido y comer, ya que las náuseas provoca pérdidas de apetito - arranca una hoja de una libreta- estan son mis recomendaciones- les da la hoja y una foto de la ecografia del bebé

Con esto los dos titanes se dirigieron contentos a casa

 **Continuará**


	3. Segundo mes

Ya cuando volvieron a la torre T robin los estaba esperando para una reunión obligatoria, así que robin no los dejo descansar ni cinco minutos cuando ya estaba hablando

Estaban todos sentado en el sofá y lo único que escuchaban era bla bla bla de robin llegaron al punto en que todos menos chico bestia que estaba cuidando a raven estaban dormidos profundamente

Rob : entonces eso es todo ya pueden i-irse - dice mientras voltea a ver a los titanes . Chico bestia tenía a raven carga entre sus brazos mientras que starfire estaba acostada en la mitad del sofá y cyborg en el suelo - por que se durmieron chico bestia

Cb: viejo vas a hacer que mi hijo sea aburrido - dice parándose del sofá c on raven en sus brazos -pareces un perico hablando

Rob : p-pero tú no te dormiste? - dice confundido

Cb : fácil yo tengo que cuidar a los amores de mi vida - dice encójiendose de hombros - buenas noches robin

Rob : pero chico bestia - dice aún confundido - bueno me llevaré a star - dice cargando a star

Mientras chico bestia llevaba a raven a su habitación y la acostaba es su cama

Rav : chico bestia ? - dijo despertándose - qué pasó ?

Cb :-acostándose con ella - el aburrido de robin hizo que te durmieras- dice juguetón -pero yo no me dormí por que soy fuerte - dice moviendo los brazos como si tuviera músculos

Rav : hay garfileld - dice riéndose- anda vamos a dormir

 **Mes 2**

Ya le había empezado las náuseas a raven y era peor de lo que creía , ya que cada 15 minutos le daban ganas de vomitar , eso asustaba mucho a chico bestia aunque sabía que era normal

Los chicos siempre ayudaban con lo que nesesite raven . Ella dejo de ir a las batallas por los vomitos ya que no podía pelear así , en cada misión un titán se queda con ella para ayudarla

Un día

Raven estaba dormida con chico bestia

 **Crees que te libraste de mi raven , nadie vence al poderoso trigon**

 **Raven : trigon !! Yo te derroté tú debes estar muerto**

 **Enserio creíste que en verdad morí? Hija**

 **Raven : yo no soy tu hija!!!**

 **No niegues la realidad raven . Yo soy tu padre y tu eres mi hija , deberías obedecerme**

 **Raven : de ninguna manera !!! No puedes entender que soy feliz con garfield y mi bebé !!!**

 **Ese bebé no existiría si no fuera por mi!!**

 **Raven : de que hablas?!?!**

 **Al igual que tú ese bebé traerá destruccion a este mundo**

 **Raven : claro que no !!! Este bebé es libre de tus cosas malignas !!**

 **O eso es lo que crees**

 **Ya lo veremos**

 **Quiero ver cómo sufres cuando tu hijo te asesine**

 ** _Hija mía jajajajaja_**

Raven : NOOO

En ese momento raven se despierta llorando y se sienta en la cama lo que hace que chico bestia se despierte asustado

ChicoB: raven estás bien ??- dice sentándose en la cama

Raven abraza fuerte a chico bestia y comienza a llorar en su hombro , chico bestia la abraza también

ChicoB: que te paso rev ? Son las 2 de la mañana !

Raven: - susurrando - trigon

Chico bestia se asusta : trigon ?

Raven: si me dijo que no se había librado de mí que el b-bebé traería destruccion a este mundo- dice entre lágrimas

Chico bestia hace que se separen del abrazo y le quita las lagrimas a raven

ChicoB: raven si él regresa lo derrotaremos ! No dejaremos que le haga daño a nuestro hijo o hija ! Yo daría la vida solamente para que los dos estén bien no dejaré que mi suegro les haga daño !!!- dice y raven comienza a llorar de nuevo - ademas robin , star y cyborg nos ayudarán ! No debes temer raven - dice y le da un beso en la frente

Raven se sentía tan feliz de tener a alguien como él

Raven: que hize para merecerte ?

ChicoB: muchas cosas mi dulce princesa- dice y se besan

Con esto todos los titanes se pusieron alerta por si acaso tenían una visita inesperada de él trigon .

Continuará


	4. Mes tres

**Mes 3**

Ya en el tercer mes Raven ya no tenía náuseas continuas, eran como una vez al día que vomitaba y listo . Ya estaba comiendo un poquito más ya que no comía casi nada antes . Y ya su vientre estaba

Raven comenzó a tener más y más pesadillas con su padre , llegando al punto de casi desmayarse la pobre Raven

Tanto así que una vez...

En una bella mañana Raven se había levantado temprano y estaba en el baño sepillandose los dientes cuando ...

 **Raven**

Raven: que quieres- dice y le comienza a doler la cabeza muy fuerte

 **Tú sabes lo qué pasará si no obedeces**

Raven: déjame en paz - dice callendoze de rodillas al suelo colocándose las manos en la cabeza y poniendo la cabeza en el suelo

 **Ese estupido humano te engaña Raven**

Raven: claro que no !!!!

 **Raven Raven, ese humano está contigo solo por ese bebé, si ese bebé no estuviera crees que estaría contigo?**

Raven : déjame en paz !!! Yo amo a chico bestia y el me ama !!! Vete de aquí!!! Azarath metrion zinthos!!!!- dice y logra desaparecerlo de su mente

Raven se levantó del suelo y se miró al espejo

Raven: será verdad? - dice confundida saliendo del baño posando su mirada a chico bestia que dormía en la cama con una bella sonrisa

Raven fue y rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla provocando que el joven despertara

ChicoB: buenos días nena -dice para sentarse en la cama , y abrazar a raven por la espalda

Raven: buenos días - dice para separarse del abrazo y levantarse de la cama

ChicoB : raven ? Qué sucede ? Trigon de nuevo?! Ese miserable me las va a pagar ya ve..

Raven : no fue trigon- dice interrumpiendo a chico bestia para salir de la habitación dejando a chico bestia confundido

Cuando ya todos estaban despiertos , raven había ido a meditar a la azotea y los demás estaban en la sala

ChicoB : oigan saben que le pasa a raven - dice preocupado - no me ha querido hablar en toda la mañana

Star : no lo sé la verdad - dice comiendo una tostada

Cy: viejo tú eres el qué pasa más tiempo con ella! Deberías saber que le pasa

Star : no será algo del embarazo?

Robin: y si fue trigon?

ChicoB: no lo sé , ella me dijo que no fue el . Me preocupa que esté así - dice entristecido- qué no me quiera ni ver a la cara

Robin : no será algo que hiciste ?

ChicoB: tú crees ?

Star : puede ser ! Sabes hablaré con ella para ver qué le pasa

ChicoB: gracia star , pero dudo que te diga algo

Cy : vale la pena intentar! Oye y si le haces una sorpresa!

Robin: si eso tal vez funcione!

ChicoB: una sorpresa? - entonces se le viene una idea a la mente- ya se !!!! - dice saltando de alegría- starfire quiero que por favor la tengas distraída por todo el día y que antes de las seis esté elegantemente arreglada

Star : si señor - dice como un soldado

ChicoB: robin cyborg necesito que me ayuden

Robin : claro !

ChicoB: está será la mejor sorpresa !!!! No se la esperara !!!!

 **Continuará**


	5. Sorpresa

Chico bestia ya lo tenía todo planeado en su mente , solo le faltaba poner en marcha su plan

Estaban en camino a un lugar muy especial cuando al chico maravilla se le ocurre preguntar

Robin: y que es lo que piensas hacer chico bestia?

Cyborg: cierto no nos has dicho nada aún

ChicoB: pienso hacer algo que quería hacer después del nacimiento del bebé , pero creo que este es el momento perfecto

Robin: pero exactamente qué piensas hacer ?

ChicoB: bueno..- les comienza a susurrarles todo el plan

 **En la torre**

Star fire se estaba dirigiendo a la habitación de raven con unas cuantas cosas tamaranianas . Al llegar a la habitación toco la puerta

Starfire: Amiga raven ? - dijo y sin recibir respuesta comenzó a insistir- soy yo starfire puedo pasar

Raven : si star - dice raven abriendo la puerta con magia

Star pasó , al ver a su amiga tirada en la cama con una almohada en la cara se preocupó ya que ella no era así

Star : Raven te sientes bien ?

Raven: no lo sé star - dice quitándose la almohada de la cara dejando en visto el rostro de raven más pálido de lo normal-he tratado terrible a Gar ,ya no tengo ni la valentía de mirarlo a los ojos- dice derramando unas lagrimas- y el que siempre me ha ayudado a seguir adelante , me apoya en todo lo que hago y yo como estupida voy a dudar de él - dice abrazando una almohada y llorando

Starfire se sentó en la cama dejando todas las cosas que traía en el suelo , lo único que hizo fue abrazarla fuertemente , raven correspondió en abrazo

Starfire: raven ...por qué dudas de Chico bestia?

Raven : por que un loco sicopata me dijo que solo estaba conmigo por el bebé, por la responsabilidad de ser padre y no por que me ama- dice sin dejar de llorar

Starfire: raven , el té quiere mucho , sabes ? El me confesó que desde el primer día en que te vio se sintió algo extraño en el , ese sentimiento de cariño y protección hacia ti , sintió que tú eras la indicada para el . El té ama raven no dudes de eso

Raven :gracias star - dice quitándose las lagrimas

Se pasaron la tarde haciendo cosas tamaranianas, en un intento star le dijo a raven para ponerse una mezcla extraña verde que parecía moco en el cabello , pero raven se negó ya que le parecía asqueroso

Y cómo lo prometió starfire a las 5:30 raven estaba vestida elegante , tenía el pelo con ondas y traía un vestido color lila que llegaba hasta las rodillas con la espalda descubierta y con mangas largas , el cual hacía que resaltara la barriga que no estaba tan grande pero si se notaba. , y unas zapatillas ya que no podía caminar bien con tacones

Raven : star , para que estoy vestida así ?

Starfire : ya lo verás raven - en eso tocan la puerta - Por que no vas a abrir

Raven ; como sea - fue a abrir la puerta y al abrirla se encontraba chico bestia con un smokin **(o como se escriba)** de color negro con una corbata negra - Gar ?

ChicoB: hola mi dulce dama , le gustaría acompañarme - dice extendiendo su mano esperando a que ella ponga la suya. Raven voltea a ver a starfire y está le hace señas para que valla

Raven : como no - dice colocándole la mano encima de la de el y chico bestia le da un beso en la mano para después raven lo agarrará del brazo para irse

Star se va a la sala para encontrarse con robin y cyborg con unas cajas

Star : no es lindo cómo van esos dos !

Cyborg: si si rapido ayúdanos tenemos que acomodar este lugar

Star : pero para que ?

Robin: ya te lo explicaré lo qué pasa es que ...

En otra parte raven y chico bestia caminando por las calles para llegar a un sitio en concreto, el camino estaba callado ninguno decía ninguna palabra , hasta que raven decidió romper el hielo

Raven : lamentó mucho lo que te hice Gar -dice entristecida

ChicoB: de que hablas - dice un poco confundido- tú no me has hecho nada malo rae

Raven : claro que si , te he ignorado todo en día , solo por que un sicopata me dijo que tú no me amabas

Ambos dejaron de caminar y se pusieron frente a frente

Raven : te ingnore y te trate mal solo por que el estupido de trigon me dijo que estabas conmigo por el bebé y no por que me amabas - dice bajando la cabeza- soy una idiota al no confiar en ti - dice dejando caer una lagrima

Chico bestia la abrazo fuerte Raven correspondió el abrazo apegándose a su pecho

ChicoB: Rae yo nunca te dejaría yo ... desde el primer día en que nos conocimos sentí cosas por ti , al principio estaba confundido que fue cuando pasó lo de terra pero después comprendí lo que pasaba , yo te amo con todo mi ser raven , aunque viniera trigon y la única opción sería dar mi vida para que estés bien ...lo haría yo daría mi vida por ti princesa ... - dice y rompe el abrazo -raven ...te amo , podría gritárselo al mundo si fuera necesario yo te amo raven te amo

Raven estaba llorando pero de felicidad ,chico bestia le limpio las mejillas para después besarse en un beso cálido y lindo

Raven : continuamos nuestro camino?

ChicoB: claro mi dulce princesa - dice tomándole la mano para seguir su camino

Llegaron hasta un restaurante al entrar reconocieron al chico bestia con tan solo mirarlo

Camarero : oh Sr. Garfield venga por aquí por favor

El camarero los llevó a una mesa que estaba frente a una ventana que tenía una vista hermosa a un lago qué hay al frente del edificio

Raven: Gar como pudiste pagar todo esto ?

ChicoB: tengo mis ahorros nena . Te gusta

Raven: no hacía falta que hicieras todo esto - dice un poco sonrojada - por cierto tenemos hambre

ChicoB: ya por lo menos recuperaste el apetito, eso es bueno

Ya habían comido El aperitivo y plato fuerte , ya venía el postre y chico bestia escojio el de los dos . Pidió para él un pastel de helado de fresa y a raven uno de chocolate

Raven estaba a punto de probar el primer trozo siente algo duro en el pastel

Raven : pero que es esto - dice destrozando la pastel para encontrarse con una pequeña cajita envuelta en plástico- pero que ?

Chico bestia le quita la cajita de las manos para después quitarle el plástico dejando al descubierto la cajita que era de color azul oscuro

ChicoB: Raven - dice para levantarse de su silla y arrodillarse al frente de raven, a lo que ella queda sorprendida- Raven , desde el primer día en que te vi supe que tú sería quien le diera luz a mi vida , la que encendería esa llama dentro de mi , no te voy a abandonar jamás , ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo - toma una pequeña pausa para después abrir la caja y dejar al descubierto un hermoso anillo plateado con un diamante brillante - Rae, mi amor , mi luz , mi sol , mi dulce princesa te casarías conmigo

Raven: Gar - dice apuntó de llorar - yo ... si acepto - dice y todo el mundo comienza a gritar de alegria

Chico bestia le coloca el anillo a raven y después los dos se besaron duraron besándose unos minutos hasta que se separaron

 **En otra parte**

Star : vivaaa!!!!!!si si dijo que sii!!!

Cyborg : oh si amiga!!!- dice chocando las palmas con starfire

Robin : me alegra mucho de que acepto -toma una pausa - pero no hay tiempo que perder esos dos deben estar por llegar en cualquier momento!!!

Cyborg : viejo ! Si ya terminamos todo ?!

Robin : pero pienso hacerle una sorpresa a esos dos - con una sonrisa inquietante que dejó a cyborg y star perplejos

Mientras tanto los tórtolos venían en el carro T que por cierto cyborg le había puesto piloto automático al auto así que no tenían que preocupare por nada

Raven : Gar , nunca dejas de sorprenderme

ChicoB: yo hago lo que sea por mi princesa - dice acariciando su cabello

Raven : aún no puedo creer que hallas podido pagar ese restaurante, si se que es de súper héroe pero ... es súper caro !, hasta demasiado para Batman !

ChicoB: bueno... si tuve la ayuda de robin en esto

 _Flash back_

 _Los tres titanes se encontraban de camino por las calles pensando en cómo hacer la sorpresa de raven_

 _ChicoB: viejo no quiero llevarla a un lugar de baja calidad que tenga moo y chicles en las mesas - dice preocupado chico bestia - y el dinero me alcanzó fue para comprar el anillo ! Que haré !_

 _Robin : tranquilo Chico bestia yo me encargo de eso , síganme - dice caminando rápido_

 _ChicoB: oye cy crees que es buena idea seguirlo ?_

 _Cyborg : por qué no ? El nunca nos ha mentido a ninguno , ademas sus ideas siempre son buenas_

 _ChicoB: tienes razón , oye crees que le guste el anillo ?_

 _Cyborg: le encantará bb !_

 _Robin : oigan vengan rápido !!!_

 _Cuando llegaron a donde estaba robin que se encontraba al frente de un restaurante que servía a los mejores súper héroes, era un restaurante de clase alta , como para los vengadores_

 _ChicoB: oye viejo en que estás pensando? yo no puedo pagar eso !!!_

 _Cyborg: ni siquiera juntando el dinero de todos los titanes lo pagaríamos !!_

 _Robin: tranquilos , lo tengo bajo control - dijo entrando al local_

 _Al entrar se encontraba un camarero en la puerta que al ver a robin se sorprendió_

 _Cam: señor greyson !_

 _Robin : hola señor Pablo !_

 _Cam : viejo amigo ! Cómo a estado! Cómo se encuentra el señor Batman!_

 _Cb y Cy : Batman ?!_

 _Robin: todo muy bien con mi nuevo equipo, y...la verdad no sé nada de Batman desde la última vez que lo vi_

 _Cyborg y chico bestia quedaron boquiabierto a lo que había dicho su líder_

 _Robin : oye esta carmelina?_

 _Cam: la jefa ? A si !! Está en su oficina! Queda al final del pasillo_

 _Robin: gracias Pablo - dice en dirección a la oficina_

ChicoB y cyborg no tenían más opción que seguirlo, ellos habían quedado sorprendidos ¿acaso conocía a Batman?. Al llegar a la puerta el lider tocó , fue respondido con un "pase" para después entrar . Al entrar se encontraba una mujer de cabellos risados y esponjados de piel morena con un atuendo formal color naranja

Robin: carmelina!

Carmelina: Dick !! Eres tú !!!

ChicoB y cy : dick ?!?!

Carmelina: hay viejo amigo como has estado - dice abrazando a robin

Robin : bien Carme- dice correspondiendo el. Abrazo

Carmelina: y que te trae por aquí chico maravilla ?

Chico maravilla ?? Cyborg y chico bestia estaban a punto de desmayarse al escuchar esas palabras . Ósea que el era el ayudante de Batman,?? El Chico maravilla???

Robin : bueno quiero pedirte un favorsito

Carmelita: lo que sea por el chico calsonsilloz de duende !

Robin : hay carme por favor - dice poniéndose la mano en la cara en señal de vergüenza mientras ChicoB y cyborg comenzaban a reírse

Carme : lo siento ! Bueno continua

Robin : bueno ya que estás en deuda conmigo, quiero que le hagas una reservación a garfield

Carmelina : garfield ? A si el chico verde!!!como no !

Robin : gracias!

 **Fin del flash back**

Raven : así que ...robin es el chico maravilla?

ChicoB: si yo también me sorprendí

Los dos se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que sus frentes estaban juntas

Raven: no puedo creer que al final los dos quedáramos juntos

ChicoB: princesa ... los dos siempre estuvimos destinados a estar juntos - dice para después besarla

AutoT: han llegado a su destino

Continuará


	6. Aviso

Aviso importante

Bueno yo había dicho que ellos dos tenían 17 , pos cambié de opinión tienen 18 años Rae y BB

Este cambio lo hice por la línea que tengo para la nueva generación de titanes , para que me cuadraran bien las edades de todos

Bueno y voy a empezar a escribir un nuevo FanFic de esta nueva generación de los jóvenes titanes

Va a estar tanto el hij@ de chico bestia y raven, l@s de star y robin y cyborg

Bueno era solo para avisar eso

Sin más que decir los dejo gracias por la atención y lo comentarios

 **-Dani**


End file.
